


Vampires Are Sexy

by Curnin_Orzabal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor plays at being a vampire, Fluff, Halloween, Kevin wants his Disney, M/M, Smut, Vampires, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curnin_Orzabal/pseuds/Curnin_Orzabal
Summary: Mcpriceley Halloween smut fic. Yeah, it's late, but you can't always control when inspiration hits you. Hope you enjoy.





	Vampires Are Sexy

"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. Happy Halloween!"  
"You too!"  
As the Pikachu, the hula dancer and the miniature Captain America turned around and left the porch, Kevin checked his watch. Eight-thirty. It was getting late for a school night... only the high-schoolers were likely to still be out. Not to worry; he still had a whole bag of Reeses to go.  
But eight-thirty turned to eight-forty-five and then nine, and the air got chillier, and no tall trick-or-treaters with suspiciously deep voices bothered to show up. They must have had a test this week. "How monstrous," said Kevin to himself, musing on the sadism of teachers who would schedule tests _that_ close to Halloween, as he surveyed the damage for the night-- down to eight Nestle Crunches in the pumpkin bowl, plus the bag of Reeses. A pretty fruitful night. So Kevin went outside, blew out the candles in the jack-o-lanterns, turned off the podcast of scary sounds, and slipped back inside... darkening the porch light as a signal to any straggling ninth-graders that sorry, the shop was really and truly closed.

"Con?" he called to his boyfriend. "The kids are done... you ready to watch Disney Halloween?" They watched Disney Halloween every year-- it was their tradition.  
But Connor wasn't anywhere to be seen, or heard. In fact, it was spookily quiet around here. _Too_ quiet.  
Kevin dashed to the front door and looked put at the driveway. No, Connor hadn't driven anywhere. He strained his ears. No, the shower wasn't running. Could he have gone for a walk?  Kevin then turned toward their bedroom door, a shiver running down his spine as he turned the knob.

He opened the door to a room bathed in candlelight and smelling of spices, the Dark Shadows theme playing on Connor's phone. Instantly, Kevin felt himself smiling. Ah, so _that_ was the kind of mood Connor was in tonight. He might just get himself in that mood, too. Now, if only the little devil would show up...  
Speak of the devil. _He_ stepped into view from a dark, shadowy corner of the room. Red hair looking dark and mysterious in the candlelight, and pale face almost glowing.  
"Good evening, Kevin," he said, with a touch of Dracula accent. "I've been expecting you." 

Connor smiled, letting his teeth glint in the half-light, his lips blood-red. His white neck and throat were exposed by the open collar of a long, black cape; and his eyes, though more gray than blue in the candlelight, still shone as bright and piercing as the flames.  
Kevin couldn't look away from those eyes. Nor could he suppress the twinge between his legs nor the moan escaping his throat when the redhead smiled, licked his lips, and bared those bright teeth.  
Meanwhile, Connor had just halved the distance between them.  
"You must be exhausted after such a long day, catering to those little... creatures who show up at our door," Connor drawled, drawing ever nearer. "I can help you... relax, if you'll let me."  
He and Kevin were now less than a foot apart. Kevin reached out to touch Connor over his cape-- satin, of course-- and pulled the shorter man's body fully into him. _Now_ he could see the blue of those eyes. He started to sway. Were they hypnotizing him?  
Connor laughed and bared his teeth again. They indeed looked sharper and more pointed up close... no way, it couldn't be true, could it?

Kevin let his hands roam, feeling his pulse quicken as he realized that his boyfriend was completely naked under the black satin. He took in every muscle and contour, every sharp edge coated in soft curves. It was a simply delicious feeling; and evidently Connor agreed, closing his eyes and purring. His lips, mere inches away now, were plumper and redder than ever.  
"Do you like that?" Kevin whispered, letting his own air currents buffet those lips. They parted, showed teeth again. "Oh, yes, I _love_ that." Connor closed his eyes, opened them again, and said, "And I love _this_."  
And with that he closed the gap. It was a kiss with teeth, softly nibbling Kevin's bottom lip, then soothing with a warm and skillful tongue. Kevin opened his mouth, allowing that tongue to plunge in, and pulled his boyfriend's body tightly against him.  
Connor tasted of cardamom. Excellent thinking, after drinking so much coffee and pumpkin beer tonight.  
After a moment of heated kissing, Connor undid his cape, exposing the pale length of his body for a few seconds before wrapping the black satin around them both. He slithered his naked chest against Kevin's clothed one as Kevin licked inside his mouth.  
Finally they had to part for breath; and after doing so, Connor narrowed his eyes wickedly.  
"What do you think of vampires?"  
"Uh..."  
It was not a question Kevin had expected, to be honest.  
They both remained silent _just_ long enough to start getting awkward when Connor continued: "Well, I personally find them very, very... sexy."  
And just like that, his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of Kevin's neck. Kevin gasped.

"Yes, vampires are sexy... and so are their prey." Connor pulled back so as to get a good angle to plant a line of soft but deep bites down the length of Kevin's neck. His tongue soothed the bite marks, flickered over the collarbone, then traced the hollow of Kevin's throat.  
Kevin felt his breaths grow shallow and his pants grow uncomfortably tight. "Take... my clothes off..." he rasped. "Please."  
"With pleasure," said Connor; and piece by piece, Kevin's clothes fluttered to the floor like leaves. 

Once Kevin felt skin on skin, he shivered with desire as Connor licked red lips and descended on the other side of his neck.  
"You are delicious," Connor hissed through his teeth into Kevin's earlobe. "Your skin, your body, your mouth--" here, he paused to lay a voracious kiss on Kevin's lips-- "... if I _were_ a vampire, your blood would be delicious too."

The cheesiness of that line should have made Kevin groan, but he couldn't. Every nerve ending in his body was now on edge. My God, he could feel Connor's pulse through his swollen lips. And Connor's skin was so incredibly soft, he couldn't tell where his skin ended and the satin cape began.  
He let his hands wander over both, drinking of Connor through his touch, trying to maintain control... which was thoroughly lost once their erections touched.  
Kevin was gone, crumbling at the knees, clinging to Connor's shoulders for support. Connor chuckled and wrapped his warm hand around both of them, undermining what remained of Kevin's balance.

But the vampire's strength was starting to falter, too. His breath came in ragged pants; his eyes filled up with black, blotting out the blue. Kevin saw his opportunity and in one burst of energy, he doffed the cape from Connor's shoulders; in another, he pulled his lover with him to fall onto the bed.

And then it was a free-for-all. Hands, lips, and tongues everywhere. Kevin bit Connor's pale neck in return, and his boyfriend swooned, letting out the long cry of a lost soul.  
He closed his eyes for a _very_ long moment... and when he reopened them, Kevin got sucked into their depths. Whirlpools in swirling shades of blue, in detail finer than Kevin ever imagined. And slowly moistening and shining with unshed tears.

All at once filled with bittersweet emotion to match Connor's, Kevin kissed those lovely eyes, tasting the faint salt of those tears. Saying _I love you_ without words.

When Connor entered him, Kevin had to keep the tears from filling _his_ eyes. Slowly, smoothly, in one skillful motion; a light caress and a deep invasion all at once. It was just so _complete_ and all-encompassing.  
Connor sensed how important this moment was, too; cupping Kevin's face lovingly, staying motionless and savoring every sensation. Of course, that proved to be the calm before the storm as he started to move, soon fucking Kevin with the vigor of three of himself.

Connor rode him hard, putting his back into it; face reddening and mouth panting and wide-open eyes searing the air. He kept those eyes open as he came, two blue flames with coal-black pupils; a throaty, inhuman growl ripping from his throat. The fire-haired apparition contorted his body with one last hard thrust and then collapsed onto Kevin's heated form; and Kevin _did_ cry now, for he had gotten _so_ close to coming, but stopped just short...  
Then Connor lifted one soft, languid hand and wrapped it around Kevin's member; and then Kevin was screaming just as ferally as his lover.  
He remembered blinking the tears away, but not other details. He might have momentarily blacked out.

Kevin felt weight shift on the bed rather than see Connor get up and move to the bathroom. He focused on the candlelit shadows as Connor came back and sprawled next to him. The brunette rolled over to see his boyfriend smiling at him sweetly; then he wrapped an arm around Connor's waist, wanting to prove to himself that all of this was real and not just another hell dream.  
Connor's lips were still blushing. "I'm sorry we didn't watch Disney Halloween."  
"That's all right," said Kevin, taking in the hickeys on his lover's neck, knowing his own were much more obvious.  
"I'll make it up to you later."  
"You already did," said Kevin. His boyfriend suddenly seemed smaller and more vulnerable, curling into Kevin like a sea creature curling under a protective rock. So completely trusting.

Connor pulled his cape over both of them like a blanket, and the two boys dropped off to light, fitful sleep. Kevin drifted in and out, waking up to deeply breathe in the scent of his boyfriend's hair, or to admire the shape and color of his brows, or to draw imaginary lines between his freckles. At one point he ended up with his head on Connor's soft belly, and kissed the navel as if kissing a pair of lips.  
Connor's eyes instantly flew open.  
"Hello, sleeping beauty," said Kevin, moving up to look him in the eye. Then, he pouted-- no, he could hear his _words_ pouting-- as he said, "I can't sleep. I haven't watched my Disney. Can we?"  
To his delight, Connor grinned. "Sure."

They slipped on bathrobes and huddled on the couch as they did, munching on the rest of the candy, until the final credits with the Skeleton Dance rolled at nearly three in the morning of All Hallow's Day.  
Shuffling back to the bedroom, they finally felt ready for true, deep sleep; so they blew out the candles and brushed their teeth. They took off their robes as they got back beneath the covers, leaving them with the vampire cape as extra blankets.  
Kevin spooned behind Connor, wanting to stay in contact with that silken skin as much as possible.  
"Change in tradition?" he whispered in the ear just an inch away.  
"Mmm-hmm," murmured Connor. "I like it."  
Kevin buried his nose in soft red hair, feeling sleep, the real kind, start to overtake him.  
"Happy Halloween, Con."  
"Happy Halloween, Kev."


End file.
